Mukuro (race)
Mukuro (躯, Corpse Body; Literally "State of Being a Corpse") is a higher-level of being that can be attained through unknown means. The current only known Mukuro is Tarō, the leader of Yūi. The memembers of Yūi also seek to attain this state, to achieve their most desired goals. The members of Central 46 refer to Mukuro as Project 9 (計画 九, Keikaku Kyū; Literally "Project Number 9"), hinting that they were behind its creation. Overview A state of higher being that many races can achieve, ranging from the Human to the Arrancar. The only requirement that seems to be needed is at least a Captain-level of spiritual energy and the proper training. Tarō has been training his subordiantes within the Yūkai Tunnel in an attempt to ready them for the ascendancy. Mukuro is a state that allows one to operate in death. It eliminates he need for sustenance and turns the being into a perfect soldier. Their own abilities increase over a hundred times as the limits that their life could take are no longer in place. Mukuro generally have pale to white colored skin to signify the absence of life within them. They are much more durable then other species and have very high stamina. A Mukuro's true powers have yet to be seen however. Abilities *'Enhanced Durability': Incredibly durable, a Mukuro has tougher skin and can take more damage then most. The extent to their durability has shown to take a powerful Cero directly to the chest and not even flinch. A Mukuro's skin seems to have similar properties to that of the Arrancar's Hierro, to a greater extent however. *'Immense Spiritual Energy': Gaining spiritual properties far beyond their normal self, a Mukuro far surpasses that of any Captain-level Shinigami. The way Tarō speaks, even the level of Vasto Lorde is dwarfed by the extent of Mukuro. Tarō himself has shown to have devastating levels of spiritual energy, enough to shake the ground below him when releasing it. Mukuro spiritual energy takes a white color, akin to a "blank slate" that a Mukuro can turn to anything he/she desires. *'Immortality': For beings who were once mortal, the state of Mukuro grants them immorality. No longer aging or being able to be subjected to internal disease, they become a "perfect" being. Several members are noted to join Mukuro solely for this ability. *'Kaihi' (回避, Avoidance; Literally "Evasion"): A unique Mukuro skill that allows them to separate the spiritual particles around them, allowing other attacks to phase through their body. A Mukuro can also use this ability to phase through physical matter for a period of time, giving them the upper hand during infiltration missions. Kaihi cannot be maintained for more then 5 seconds and after use, it takes time for the spiritual particles to be separated once more. This gives a Mukuro a chance at dodging a fatal attack but being left open until Kaihi can be used once more. Quotes Trivia * Central 46 was behind the creation of the Mukuro 350 years prior the original series, making Tarō not the only Mukuro. However, he is the only living one.